teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Robo-Tools
Summary Team Umizoomi has to use Bot's Robo-Tools to get to their friend Travis, so they can fix the flat tire on his car, so he can get to his upcoming soccer game on time. Synopsis Intro: Robo-Tools The team is in their Fix-It Room inside The Fountain Headquarters. The Fix-It Room is where they fix things that get broken. How do they fix them? They used Bot's Robo-Tools, special tools that can fix anything if used at the right time. Flat Time Suddenly, the Umi-Alarm sounds. The team's friend Travis has to get to his upcoming soccer game, but his mom's car got a flat tire. Luckily, they have a spare tire. Unluckily, they don't have any tools to replace the flat tire with the spare tire. Bot promised him that the team will use his Robo-Tools to fix the tire. But they have to hurry because Travis' soccer game starts really soon. Hungry Horse-Ride Travis and his mom are on Watermelon Street, which is a long walk. Milli points out that the fastest way is through the Horse-Park, where people get rides around the park in carriages pulled by horses. The team finds three horses that pull a carriage, but the horses are out of energy. Milli looks in the picnic basket on the carriage and finds a burrito. There's a problem, there's only one burrito, and all the horses want it. Bot uses one of Robo-Tools, his saw, to cut the burrito into three equal pieces. Milli, Geo, and Bot feed the burrito slices to the horses, who get a sudden energy boost. After going a bit of the distance, the horses get tired again. Geo looks in the picnic basket and finds a grilled cheese sandwich, which the horses all want. Bot uses his saw to cut the sandwich into three equal pieces. The sandwich gives the horses a even bigger energy boost. However, the horses get tired, again. Milli looks in the picnic basket and finds a cheese pizza, which is the horses' favorite food. Though this one was more tricky than the burrito and the grilled cheese sandwich, Bot was able to use his saw to cut the pizza. The pizza gave the horses the biggest energy boost ever. The energy was so big, the horses galloped all the way through the horse park. The team hop out of the carriage and continue their way to Watermelon Street. Shoe-Bolts There's a shortcut to Watermelon Street though the Shoe Factory. While inside, the team finds three robots making shoes: a red robot making sneakers, a blue robot making flip-flops, and a yellow robot making cowboy boots. However, one by one, the Shoe Robots lose special bolts that keeps them in control. Now the robots are going hay-wire and are tossing shoes everywhere. Now it's too dangerous to get through the factory with all the shoes being thrown all over the place. The only way to get through the Shoe Factory is to fix the robots. Geo uses his super skates to grab all the bolts without being hit by any shoes. Bot uses three of his Robo-Tools, Shape Screws, to fix each of the robots one-by-one. Soon things are back to normal at the factory. Now the team can go through the factory. The team gets a call from Travis, who's wondering if they're so close to getting there. Bot promises him that they'll be there soon. Engine Pattern Along the route to the fastest way to Watermelon Street, there's a huge cliff, and the only way up is by taking the tram. But before Team Umizoomi could get in the tram, they discover that the tram driver is Door Mouse. Door Mouse tells them that the tram is closed because the engine is broken. They decide to look at the engine, which is really steamy. There are some parts to each of the three compartments that are missing. The parts to each compartment in the engine are supposed to go in a certain pattern: Spring, Gear, and Fan. Using her knowledge of pattern, Milli figures out which parts are missing. Luckily, Door Mouse has spare parts stored in the tram. Bot uses one of his Robo-Tools, the Robo-Pliers, to carefully place each part where it goes. Soon the tram's engine is fixed and running again. Door Mouse then turns on the tram, and it begins to move up the cliff. The team looks down and see the zoo below them. When they reach the top of the cliff, they hop out of the tram, thank Door Mouse for the tram ride, and continue to Watermelon Street. No Spider Tunnel There's a fork in the road; one way path goes over a hill while the other path goes through a tunnel. They both lead to Watermelon Street, but one path is longer than the other, and the team needs to take the path that's shorter. Using Bot's Robot Computer, they discover that the path that goes over the hill is nine units long, and the path through the tunnel is four units, which means that the tunnel is shorter. The team heads through the tunnel, but just because it's shorter doesn't mean it's safer... While in the tunnel, Geo hears some crawling sounds coming from one of the little tunnels nearby. Only one creature can make those sticky crawling sounds, the Sticky Spiders, tiny spiders who are really sticky. Bot sees which tunnel the spiders are coming out of and uses his Robo-Hammer and a piece of wood to hammer the wood on their entrance and block their path. It wasn't the last of the Sticky Spiders though. The Sticky Spiders' friends try different tunnels in order to cover the team in their sticky spider silk. But they can't get anybody thanks to Bot hammer pieces of wood on their tunnel paths. Soon, the team makes it out of the tunnel and at last make it to Watermelon Street. Conclusion: Soccer Goal The team right away find Travis and his mom near their car. Now Bot can use his Robo-Tools to fix the car. He places his Robo-Jack under the car to lift it up. The standing ovation during a soccer game is inevitable. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Travis *Travis' Mom *Horse Park Horsies *Shoe Robots *DoorMouse Trivia *DoorMouse makes his first appearance in Season Four. *The orange van that appeared resembles a Renault Espace(third generation) with the grille similar to that of a Skoda vehicles. Also, the purple car that appeared, has a body similar to that of a Citröen C3 Picasso with the styling elements of a Renault Kangoo. Allusions *The episode's name "Robo-Tools" is a play-on of a company called "Robo-Toolz". Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Fractions *Picture Identification *Shape Identification *Patterns *Number Identification *Number Value World Skills *Tools *Trams *Real-Life Measurements Song *Tools Are Cool Quotes *Bot: Robo-Tools, activate! ---- *DoorMouse: (through tram's microphone) Attention, passengers! Keep your arms, legs, and ponytails inside the tram at all times! Next stop, the top of the cliff! Gallery tools.jpg 408-robo-tools-full-2-16x9.jpg|Individual photos of Bot Milli and Geo with his/her set of tools. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Vehicles Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Animals Category:Locations Category:Songs Category:Robots Category:Fish Category:Food Category:Character Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Singing Characters Category:Milli Songs Category:Songs sang by Milli Category:Songs sang by Geo Category:Songs sang by Bot